Hitherto, various forms of cosmetics have been developed, and of them, a gel-like composition obtained by thickening an oily component (hereinafter, also referred to as “thickened gel-like oily composition”) has been known and used for various external-use agents for skin and cosmetics such as cleansing cosmetics and cosmetics for hair. As the thickened gel-like oily composition, in the related art, a composition obtained by blending a polyhydric alcohol and a surfactant, and the like have been known, and for example, a gel-like composition containing surfactin, which is a biosurfactant, or an analogous compound thereof, or a salt thereof, and a trihydric or higher polyhydric alcohol has been known (Patent Document 1). Those gel-like compositions are absorbed quickly into the skin and exhibit a smooth feeling during use, but may have a low temporal stability caused by blending the polyhydric alcohol.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-176211